Her Happiness
by AiTema
Summary: Lelaki dengan semangat muda itu sadar bahwa Tenten tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Karena perasaannya tidak pernah berubah, meskipun nama seorang Hyuuga Neji telah terukir pada sala satu nisan di Makam Shinobi Konoha. / a little bit NejiTen / Canon setting / RnR pls


**Her Happiness**

Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Lelaki dengan semangat muda itu sadar bahwa Tenten tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Karena perasaannya tidak pernah berubah, meskipun nama seorang Hyuuga Neji telah terukir pada sala satu nisan di Makam Shinobi Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Seorang shinobi beralis tebal sedang berjalan —yang tidak bisa disebut berjalan— dengan anehnya karena menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berjalan. Sudah tak heran lagi, dengan penuh semangat masa muda Rock Lee tak pernah lelah untuk berjalan dengan menggunakan tangannya, kecuali jika dihentikan Tenten. Tentu saja pemuda itu akan menuruti kata Tenten meskipun harus dengan sedikit paksaan. Kalian bisa katakan ia telah jatuh cinta diam-diam pada sahabatnya itu.

Pernah merasakan sakitnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis pujaan tak membuatnya trauma untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Meskipun tak pernah mau mengakuinya dihadapan gadis bercepol itu, Lee tak pernah membantah bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada rekan setimnya itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para penduduk desa, Lee tetap berjalan dengan gaya anehnya itu. Kalian boleh mengatakan bahwa dengan cara ini semangat masa mudanya tidak akan luntur. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi seseorang akan datang dengan teriakkan seperti—

"LEE! SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTILAH BERTINGKAH ANEH!"

—yang akan terdengar.

Lee baru akan berhenti, sebelum berkata,"Tenten! Meskipun perang besar sudah lewat, kau tak boleh kehilangan masa muda! Jadi ayo berlatih bersama!"

"Kau itu sudah menjadi ninja kelas atas! Berhentilah bertingkah aneh, Lee!" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pusing melihat tingkah konyol kawan setimnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti kalau hanya dengan cara itu, kau mau memperhatikanku, Tenten," Gumam Lee dengan suara yang kecil, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Tanya Tenten yang sadar kawannya mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sayangnya Lee belum mengijinkan Tenten mendengar gumamannya tadi.

"Oh? Aku bilang JANGAN SAMPAI KAU KEHILANGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU TENTEN!" Jawab Lee sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat yang membara.

"Terserah padamu sajalah, Lee," Ya, pada akhirnya Tentenlah yang kembali menyerah membiarkan pemuda berambut ala mangkuk itu berbuat sesukanya dan berkata "Tapi jangan lupa, nanti sore kita akan mengunjungi makam Neji ya," untuk mengingatkan sahabat hijaunya itu.

"YOSH! AKAN KUSELESAIKAN LATIHAN INI SEBELUM SORE! SAMPAI JUMPA, TENTEN!" Teriak Lee sembari kembali melanjutkan latihannya tadi dan pergi menjauh dari Tenten.

Tenten memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sudah menjauh itu lalu bergumam, "Lee tidak pernah berubah. Andaikan kau juga tak berubah Neji, aku akan sangat senang,"

.

.

.

Keadaan sore hari di desa Konoha memanglah sangat menyejukkan. Semilir angin yang menerpa diri, langit jingga yang indah, burung-burung yang berterbangan. Suasana yang mendukung untuk mengunjungi seseorang.

Lee dan Tenten berjalan berdampingan menuju suatu tempat. Tenten menggenggam sebuket bunga lili putih di tangan kanannya. Pastilah mereka akan melakukan rutinitas setiap minggu, mengunjungi makam sahabatnya—Neji Hyuuga— yang gugur sebagai sala satu pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sembari bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai si gadis bercepol membuka suara.

"Hei Lee, apakah Neji baik-baik disana?" Tanya sang ahli senjata sambil menatap bunga yang dibawanya.

"Pastilah dia akan baik-baik saja! Kami-sama akan selalu menjaganya, Tenten," Dengan semangatnya, Lee meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa Neji akan selalu baik-baik saja.

 _'Karena aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu yang tak bisa melupakan Neji, Tenten.'_

"Ya, Kami-sama pasti akan selalu menjaganya—" Tenten menatap langit jingga kala itu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—sama seperti saat dia menjagaku dahulu."

 _'Bukan hanya Neji yang menjagamu. Aku, Rock Lee, juga selalu menjagamu dengan segenap hatiku, Tenten.'_

"Ahahahaha, pasti itu! Ayo, kita sudah mau sampai."

Kedua shinobi berbeda gender itu mulai memasuki daerah pemakaman Shinobi Konoha dan menuju ke sebuah nisan bernama Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten berjalan mendahului Lee munuju nisan tersebut. Lalu ia taruh bunga yang dibawanya tadi. Sedangkan Lee hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Tenten. Ia akan segera bermonolog seperti—

"Halo, Neji. Apa kabarmu disana? Pasti kau bahagia berada disana yakan?"

"Aku, Lee, Guru Guy baik-baik saja disini. Bahkan aku dan Lee sekarang sudah menjadi ninja yang lebih hebat darimu, Neji."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Neji!" Dan mulai menjatuhkan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena meninggalkanku sendirian!" Lalu menangis dan menampilkan sisi yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah dilihat Lee dari Tenten.

Lee masih terdiam menunduk dibelakang Tenten. Menunggu sahabatnya selesai bermonolog, lalu akan berdoa bersama-sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Neji. Sangat mencintaimu,"

Selesai sudah. Mereka akan berdoa sekarang.

"Ayo, Lee kita berdoa," Ajak Tenten setelah menyeka air matanya.

"Ayo, Tenten."

Lee tahu ia tidak akan bisa terus-menerus menahan perasaannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak pada gadis itu bahwa ia selalu ada untuknya, karena Lee sangat mencintai Tenten. Tapi Lelaki dengan semangat muda itu sadar bahwa Tenten tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Karena perasaannya tidak pernah berubah, meskipun nama seorang Hyuuga Neji telah terukir pada sala satu nisan di Makan Shinobi Konoha.

.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi makam Neji, Lee dan Tenten memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di desa sebentar sebelum matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam.

"Lee, terima kasih sudah mau selalu menemaniku untuk mengunjungi Neji," Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Tenten setelah mereka keluar dari makam.

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu menemanimu karena—"

 _'—aku mencintaimu, Tenten!"_

"—Neji adalah sahabatku juga!"

Kalimat Lee membuat Tenten tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Meskipun konyol, Lee adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya.

Langit jingga kala itu menjadi saksi bahwa persahabatan Tim 10 tidak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Cukup. Begini saja sudah cukup baginya. Bisa mengobrol dengan Tenten tanpa ada perasaan canggung, melihat senyumnya yang indah, diperhatikan oleh gadis itu setiap hari, bisa berlatih bersama, melaksanakan misi yang sama. Semuanya sudah cukup, ia tak perlu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis Cina itu. Tak perlu lagi.

Ia sudah nyaman dengan perasaan yang terpendam ini. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya selalu menjaga gadisnya dalam diam, selalu membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia, serta membuat hidup Tenten menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

Karena warna dalam hidup Lee adalah kebahagiaan Tenten.

.

.

 _._

 _Cinta sejati adalah ketika kamu merasa bahagia ketika dia berbahagia walaupun bukan karena dirimu.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai Minna! saya kembali dengan fanfic gajelas konfliknya. mungkin ini hanya kayak sejenis curahan hati atau sudut pandangnya kepada tenten yg selama ini gajelas gtu. au ah, yg paling penting mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak Review minna. Arigatou.


End file.
